


You're Grounded!

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Funny, M/M, Stiles is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28144482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The boy sat in the center of the large tree stump, motionless and unseeing. His hands rested on his crossed legs, palms up, and his delicate wrists lay bare and vulnerable.Peter walked up to him slowly, eyes scanning the woods around them. This could be a trap, after all. There's no telling what has wormed its way into Stiles' mind this time.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 3
Kudos: 163





	You're Grounded!

The boy sat in the center of the large tree stump, motionless and unseeing. His hands rested on his crossed legs, palms up, and his delicate wrists lay bare and vulnerable.

Peter walked up to him slowly, eyes scanning the woods around them. This could be a trap, after all. There's no telling what has wormed its way into Stiles' mind this time.

"Stiles?" He ducked down and saw that the boy's eyes were open, though heavy. They were unfocused and pale. His very eyes had fallen nearly as pale as the rest of him, and the sight sent shivers down Peter's spine. "Stiles, can you hear me?"

He brought a hand up to touch, but stopped a few inches away. It might not be safe. He couldn't help imagining what could come of it. Stiles' eyes snapping up to meet his as he grabbed his wrist with a cold, hard grip. His pale eyes turning dark, turning black. A sickly grin spreading on his lips as the Nogitsune made its return known.

Peter blinked away the terrible imagery and decided nothing would ever get done if he tried to tread lightly in this town. He moved his fingers the last few inches and made contact with Stiles' cold cheek. He let out a breath of relief when nothing happened. "Stiles?"

The boy suddenly heaved in a deep breath and sighed, throwing his head back and rolling his eyes. Peter stood back and frowned. " _Dude_ , I'm in the middle of something!"

He blinked at the boy, noting how quickly his skin went back to normal - cheeks flushed, eyes vibrant brown and lively. Stiles groaned in annoyance and hopped off the stump and Peter turned, watching him stretch and crack his back and neck. He was suddenly absolutely fine. "In the middle of what, exactly?" he asked, confusion quickly turning into annoyance of his own. He had just searched for the idiot for nearly three hours to find him unresponsive and lifelessly pale on the Nemeton. He had expected the worst.

"I was mediating." Stiles flapped a hand at the stump. "Talking to the Nemeton."

Peter thought about scolding him. Thought about getting pissed at him, or... something. Anything. But, instead, he found that he didn't care much about trying to make the boy feel bad about his actions. He knew Stiles would inevitably win the fight anyway, if only because he is the only person on this earth more stubborn than himself.

"Did it say anything interesting?" he asked while he followed Stiles through the woods back to the cars.

"I don't know, _someone_ interrupted me." Stiles sent him a withering glare. "I don't know. It's tricky. The damn thing doesn't speak English. I have to really get in the zone to understand it, hence the meditation and stuff."

Peter nodded, deep in thought.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"Yes, your dad sent me to find you with a message."

"What's the message?"

Peter cleared his throat, pulled the little piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Stiles.

On it, in large, capitol letters, was,

_YOU'RE  
GROUNDED!_

Stiles sighed. "Yup, should've seen that coming."

"Maybe next time you'll tell someone what you're doing."

"Meh. I doubt it. The entire point of not telling anyone is so that no one would bother me."

"And look where that logic got us."

The two glared at each other, then Stiles rolled his eyes and threw his arm over Peter's shoulders. "Whatever. I'll tell you next time."

_[Next Time]_

"Stiles, I swear to god."

Stiles blinked and his lifelessly pale eyes faded. "Aww, come _on!_ "

"Do I even have to say it?!" Peter picked Stiles up by his shirt and dragged him to his feet.

"No."

" _You're grounded._ "

"I said you didn't have to say it!"


End file.
